


Nightmares and Daydreams

by TheLastValkyrie



Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Angst, So much angst, post book three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastValkyrie/pseuds/TheLastValkyrie
Summary: Post End Of Infinity. Jack has been slowly been succumbing to khalix's control in the weeks after the second invasion. Now after months of nightmares, hallucinations, actions and thoughts that are not his own, Jack has been admitted to the hospital by his father. It may be too late though, since Khalix already has a foothold in Jack's weakened mind....





	Nightmares and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this will probably be a very short fic based on the idea that after the end of EOI Jack still has a bunch of issues from his year with Rustov that khalix takes advantage of. Sorry this is so short BTW but please leave a review if you like it (It fuels the angst machine) and thanks for reading!  
> PS: Thanks Shadow for inspiring me so much <3

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. Had it been a week? Two days? Maybe it was longer....it sure felt like it had been a long time with the way his body ached and head was pounding. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again against the glaring sunlight- Wait, he didn’t a window in his room...

Jack sat up almost instantly and he was met with doctors and nurses pushing him back down, trying to tell him it was alright. Jack couldn’t help but panic. It couldn’t be happening again, the Rustov had hurt him in rooms like this too many times for jack to stay calm. He screamed and thrashed until he felt a needle prick his neck, everything went into slow motion.

The room spun around him and the last thing jack saw before he passed back into a sedated sleep was the fear in the doctors eyes.

______________________________________

“What happened in there, Doctor Morison?!” Solomon Roka exclaimed, his hand balled into fists as he shouted,” Why did you sedate him again?!’

“Sir, please stay calm-“

“I can’t stay calm! This is the third day, Doctor! The third day you’ve kept him on anesthesia!”

Doctor Morison narrowed his eyes, and frowned. He could see how worried this man was about his son but he still didn’t like his methods being questioned,” We didn’t have a choice. He panicked and if he had used his powers he could have shut down half the hospital, half the hospital that uses that technology to keep people alive.”

“With all that technology,” Roka gestured to a nearby computer,” You would think you would have an answer by now!”

The doctor sighed and checked his clipboard once more,” If you want the truth, Mr. Roka, based off of all the brain scans and other preliminary tests we have done your son is losing control rapidly, and we expect him to be gone within the month-“

The doctor was cut off by Roka’s fist grabbing his neatly tailored shirt and lifting him off the ground.

“So you’re telling me, that you can’t help him?! After everything that has happened you still can’t stop the virus?!”

Doctor Morison remained calm, even though he knew he probably was about to get beaten by a very angry father,” The only way to remove the parasite is for Jack himself to remove it and so far he has refused to do so. At this point he may not even be capable of removing it since he is so weakened.”

Roka’s face was twisted with disbelief and anger at the thought of losing his only child.

“Prove it.” He snarled and dropped the doctor like a rag doll.

The doctor took a moment to stare at Roka before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial.

“This is a sample of Jack’s blood that we took when he was first brought here. As you can see blood was not the only substance in his veins. There was a substantial amount of black oil as well.”

Roka went as pale as the doctors lab coat. He knew the stages of Rustov infection. The first stage was blood turning to oil, and was rapidly followed by second and then third.

“I suggest you take this time to spend time with him, before it’s too late.”

Roka nodded at the doctors words, all of the fight seemingly drained out of him. He felt numb as walked out into the waiting room where Jack’s friends awaited any news.

“We have a month at best to save him.”


End file.
